i'm coming home
by cupcakeangle
Summary: r and r
1. finding out

Chapter 1~ Finding Out

Ahsoka was walking to the bridge to see her master. Usually she has to get Rex or Cody up to the bridge, but no she was told to get her butt to the bridge or shes dead meat, so now she's running up there so shes not dead meat. When she got there there was a hologram of her mom and dad.

"oops" Ahsoka gulped, "Hi, mom. Hey, dad. Missed ya."

She knew that now she was dead for sure. Her master looked at her.

"Ahsoka, can you please explains this?"

"Yes, Ahsoka, please do explain." her dad said that with anger.

"Well, I know I said that I was at Naboo learning to be queen but, I was learning to be a Jedi. Now, tell me how you got a holed of the _Resolute?"_

"Ahsoka, you know that we are very close to the Jedi. How could you lie to us?" Her mom said with a sad look on her face.

"Cause, I don't want to marry that Sith!" She said very angry now "I thought that we wanted to help the Jedi not the Sith! Now, if you needed me, i'm going to kill something!"

"Ahsoka, you are not leaving! We are on our way to the _Resolute_. We'll see you when we land."

"What! No no no you are not coming to the_ resolute_ and I mean it!"

"AHSOKA! You will stay where you are! We are landing and will see you on the bridge in a moment. Then we will talk about your marriage and your wedding. Now, we are on our there so don't move."

"FINE!" She said so angry that she throw her light-saber at a clone who duck just in time.

Once her parents got there she was ANGRY.

"When do you guys ever listen to me!...Ah, NEVER!"

"Ahsoka, you know that its going to happen why did you just postpone it?"

"Why are you just trying to make me marry that Sith! He's a son of a …...ah like you care. You won't listen!"

"AHSOKA! You will never say that to prince Damion EVER! Do I make myself clear!" her father yelled at her. Then he slapped her, "If you do, I will have your life! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, father." she said still holding her cheek.

"Good. Now, we discuss the wedding." her mom told her.

"Why now? Can't we just cancel it?" she said hopefully.

"No, Ahsoka, we told you that your getting married to him no matter what!"

"Fine, I be in my room."

she left then and walked to the 501 battalion room. They share a room so she'll have some one to talk to, plus her parents room won't look there. Once her got the she sat on Captain Rex's bed and look across the room to Kix the medic of the squad.

"Hey, Kix. Whats new?"

"Nothing, just reading. Why?"

"My mom and dad are here and I hate it."

"Oh, I heard. How can you be a princess? You act nothing like one."

"Thats why i'm Jedi. So whats ya reading?"

"Rig-manual. Boring."

"Its better then dealing with my parents on all cost."

"Yeah, so why do hate them so much? Like, aren't you supposed to love them?"

"Nope, never liked them at all. All they do is tell me what to do, who to talk to, what to like, how to act, how to look, who to love and marry, and last how to talk and sound. I hate it."

"I see, so like you can't be you?"

"Nope, never always have to be what they tell me to be no matter what!"

"Well, that sucks, so you're here cause you want to get away from that?"

"Yeah. Hey, Kix you know your a pretty good friend and thanks for listening to me. I have to go bye bye."

"Bye."

they waved goodbye to each other and Ahsoka left. She walked to her own room. Once she got her mom walked in. Ahsoka turned around and hugged her.

"Mom, why do I have to marry him? I don't want to."

"Ahsoka, you know that if you marry, we won't have to worry about the war."

"Oh, but why him?"

"He is a prince, Ahsoka, you know that you can only marry a prince."

"Ok."

"Good, now when we land on Shili i'm taking you shopping for your dress, ok?"

"Ok"


	2. Damion

2 hours later they landed on Shili. Ahsoka and her favorite captain, Rex, walked off the ship on to the main road to the palace. Then her mom came running after and told her that they have to stop a look for dresses. Once, they got to town; they looked around at the dress shops and said hello to some people. They stop at one of the shop and look around in it. Ahsoka's mother found a dress that had puffy sleeves and a puffy skirt. Ahsoka shook her head to it. Then she found a dress that was long(passed her ankles) it had long silk sleeves, a blue belt around the hips, lastly it had a V-neck collar. Ahsoka took it back to the dressing rooms and tried it on. Once she walked out her dad, master, and Rex were out there talking to her mother. They turned around and saw in the dress.

"Yup, this is the one. I'll get this one." Ahsoka said the shop owner.

"Ok, we'll get it ready for you"

She walked back to the dressing room and changed back in to her other outfit. Once she walked out her mom was the only one out there. They got the dress and walked to the palace. Ahsoka went to her room and turned on her music. She started to dance with no clue that she was being watched by her future husband. Damion that she was good, also looking very cute when she danced. He's seen her dance on family videos. After a few songs he walked out of hes hiding place and walked up to her.

"You know that your a very good dancer?"

She turned around and took out her light-saber then put it to he's neck.

"Who may I ask are you?"  
>"Prince Damion. Will you put that away?"<p>

She lowered it and walked to her bad then sat down. He walked to her side and kneed in front of her and took her hand.

"Well, I see we met with very unlovely circumstances."

"Yeah, so why are you in my room?"

"Well, your mom told me this my room. When I heard some one walked in I thought that your mom walked in."

"Oh."

He got up and walked to the balcony. She followed him and leaned over the rail. She looked at the mountains. The sun was just setting behind the tip of them. She knew that dinner will be soon so she stood up straight. Then walked to the door.

"Dinner will be soon. I would hurry up if I were you."

She walked out.


	3. dinner

**At dinner Damion was talking to her mother and father. Ahsoka was walking down the stairs. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees, but her mother was wearing a white one. Ahsoka walked over to her master and whispered in his ear. Her mother walked over and pulled her to her father and damion.  
>"Damion, weren't you just telling us how good Ahsoka can dance?"<br>"Yes, she is very good. please do tell me where you learned that."  
>"The clones taught me. They teach me a lot of things like how to shoot and snipper droid, also how to eat the space food and keep it down."<br>"Oh, wonderful."  
>The food was served and Ahsoka didn't eat. Her mother, master, father, and Damion looked at her and gave her a worried faces. Ahsoka just got up and left. Her master followed her.<br>"Hey, what's wrong snips?"  
>"Nothing, it's just I'm pregnant. Rex is the father."<br>"We have to tell Rex and..."  
>"I already told Rex and my parents."<br>"How far are you along?"**


	4. HELP

I'm in need help im me for ideas i'm lost! **HELP**


End file.
